Project Summary/Abstract RFA-FD-20-012 PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS) advance the development of risk-based food safety programs by establishing a uniform basis for measuring and improving performance. Continued expansion toward achieving and sustaining conformance with the VNRFRPS and developing a nationally integrated food safety system will improve critical regulatory program elements and resource allocation efforts designed to protect the public from foodborne illness and injury. Georgia was awarded the 2017 VNRFRPS Cooperative Agreement, receiving the Notice of Grant Award on August 30, 2017. We have demonstrated continuous improvement to the Retail Standards throughout the three year cooperative agreement by: ? Achieving and sustaining conformance with the VNRFRPS, achieving full conformance with Standards 1 and 7. ? Updating and following the VNRFRPS Strategic Plan, to identify gaps in our implementation and to identify specific deliverables needed to advance our conformance with the remaining standards. ? Ensuring Retail Compliance Specialists complete their training courses and program requirements outlined in VNRFRPS Standard 2, including significant strides in Standardization. ? Development of variance and HACCP SOP?s and supporting documentation, helping to formalize a Specialized Processes Coordinator position within the Retail Food Program. If funded under this cooperative agreement application, Georgia will continue its commitment to develop and maintain best practices while striving for full conformance with the VNRFRPS by: ? Purchasing the electronic equipment necessary to aid Retail Compliance Specialists in the day-to-day performance of their duties. ? Training employees and ensuring record keeping requirements for Standard 2 are in full accordance with the program standards. ? Evaluating standard operating procedures (SOPs) applicable to each program standard, including revision to the Strategic Plan document. ? Full implementation on a Uniform Inspection Program, as required by Standard 4. Georgia Department of Agriculture